Not A Disney Movie
by Samtato
Summary: When a spell leaves Dean in a coma, the only way to get him out of it is with true loves kiss. But who does Dean love? And what is up with this awful Disney movie vibe? Rated T for swearing. First fanfic so read and review! Sorry that the summary sucks! I tried to keep it kinda fluffy but it's actually a bit angsty, so yeah sorry again... :3


So this is my first fanfic I've written and posted (and completed I suppose) so I apologize in advance for any mistakes, ( I don't have a beta reader) ,and I'm a noob I guess :3

Anyway, read and review also I'm thinking of making a sabriel and destiel AU fic next, but if you like this story tell me! Okay lets get started!

Disclaimer – I don't own crap except for the plot. Don't sue me.

* * *

"Ugh, just kill me now," Crowley said to his mother while walking into the den.

"Oh son, sit down and tell me what the problem is," Rowena said faking concern.

" Mother, you don't understand." He says falling into his leather chair and rubbing his temples.

"Of course I will darling!" Rowena spoke while sipping her steaming chamomile tea.

"It's that emotionally constipated hunter and that blissfully unaware angel of his!" Crowley said very agitated.

He had just recently popped in to see how Dean was holding up with that whole mark of Cain ordeal , only to find Dean and his buddy-buddy gay angel staring at each other. _Again. _

" Oh, well," Rowena began, " I might be able to help with that." She said with a smirk.

" Whatever you're thinking, no."

"But, son…" Rowena began speaking.

" Mother, I said _no._" Crowley snarled interrupting her.

" Okay, I just want to help my dear son, and make everything less stressful and uncomfortable for him!" As she spoke her red lips twisted into a twisted grin that resembled one Satan would have plastered on his face, but Luci's probably busy playing card games with Michael right now.

"Fine, have at it. But, do. Not. Kill. Them. Got it?" Crowley sighed.

"Oh no worries dear! I wouldn't dare!" She said convincingly.

* * *

"Sammy! Behind you!" Yelled Dean as he stabbed another demon.

"Thanks dude," Sam grumbled out after he dodged a punch from the blond demon trying to kill him. He quickly ended her with a swift cut to the throat.

"That the last of em?" Dean asked while bandaging his profusely bleeding finger. Damn demon had to bite him clear through the skin.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Sam answered while trying to shake all the blood of his knife, "And uh Dean, are you umm okay with this? You know with the mark and all?"

"I'm fine Sam." Dean said sternly.

" Okay, just checking… do you want to go back to the motel, or clean up this warehouse first?"

"Motel, I am beat. Those sons of bitches knocked the wind outta me." Dean said while putting his knife away.

" Okay, I'll just go start the car then." Sam said leaving the warehouse.

* * *

" Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a female voice from the shadows.

"Dammit," Dean whispered "Now what?!" he screamed turning around only to come face to face with that evil witch Rowena.

" Ugh you again. What do you want?" Dean said sternly while pulling out his knife.

" I just want you to get over yourself dear!" She said sweetly before blowing purple dust into his face.

"Wh-What the He- Hell lady?!" He managed to cough out but he never got an answer before passing out right onto the dirty warehouse floor.

" DEAN!" Sam came bursting through the entrance (he had heard a commotion and became worried) only to see Rowena standing over a passed out, or at least he _hoped_ passed out, Dean.

"You're a wee bit late pal." Rowena said in a sickenly sweet and sarcastic tone.

"What did you do to him?!" Sam said moving towards her like the Flash and held his still bloody knife up to her throat.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." She smirked, "I'm the only one who can tell you how to reverse this!"

"Fine," Sam muttered taking the knife off her throat, "How?"

"True loves kiss!" She sang.

" Everyone Deans ever loved is dead." Sam said deadpanned.

"Mmm, not quite. Figure it out big boy." Rowena replied before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

" Hey, Cas," Sam said into the phone "Could you come here? I need some help figuring things out."

"Sure Sam, I'll be there as quickly as I can. What's the address?" Castiel spoke into his own phone.

* * *

Two hours later Castiel and Sam were staring at a passed out Dean laying on the motel bed. Sam had already filled him in on the predicament, and they had been trying to figure out who Dean may love for ten minutes.

"What about you Sam? Dean loves you."

"Yeah, I don't think so, I did some research on what the spell more than likely was and it says the kiss must come from a person that the effected has a 'romantic interest' in." Sam replied using finger quotes.

"Oh, okay then," Castiel muttered as he sat in a dirty chair in the corner.

"I'm going to call around, see if I can find any of Deans past flames." Sam mumbled with an aggravated tone.

"Alright I'll just keep thinking then."

* * *

One day and six phone calls later Sam decided to take a break and watch some TV. The only thing on though was some stupid romantic movie. Oh well, entertainment is entertainment, even if it does make you want to poke your own eye out with an ice pick, and give yourself a lobotomy.

Castiel was still sitting in the corner, and had hardly left said corner since he first sat there. He kept throwing glances at the sleeping Dean, and had an almost, longing look on his face. He sighed audibly and slumped in his chair.

"You know what," Sam began, " _This ISN'T a FREAKIN' DISNEY MOVIE!" _he shouted. Obviously the stress was getting to him. "I'm going to the bar, I'll be back soon Cas, maybe."

"Okay, goodbye Sam." Castiel spoke with his usual gravelly voice.

The only response he got was the sound of the dingy motel's door slamming and the roar of an engine. Since it was 10:00 and there was nothing to do, Cas decided to go ahead and watch that movie that was still on.

The movie was about this girl who seemed to like this guy, but she had a biased opinion towards him, and a lot of prejudice. The guy on the other hand had a lot of pride, and even though he liked her, wouldn't dare be seen with her. It could ruin his reputation. The whole ordeal seemed really silly to Castiel, and honestly he thought that they just need to get over themselves and 'go out' as the average human would say.

Cas looked back over at Dean and then at the screen, and then at his shoes. The story almost seemed familiar. A little _too _familiar. Except, his version had a few _differences_. As he looked back at Dean it felt like something just punched him in the stomach. He couldn't stand seeing him like this but his new found idea was crazy and probably wouldn't work.

So he waited, and thought about his idea. He waited for about an hour, and every minute that passed made him want to go through with his little plan even more. When the two characters on the screen kissed, he couldn't take it anymore. Castiel sprang out of his seat and strided over to Dean's side.

He hardly hesitated before kissing him. He knew it was so wrong, but as soon as his own lips touched Dean's it just felt so _right._ Just as he was about to pull away something pulled on his coats lapels. Castiel's eyes flew open and were met with bright green eyes and a smirk.

"Dean?" He whispered.

"Shut up Cas." Dean growled while sitting up.

Dean, much to Castiel's surprise started kissing him and, he was pretty sure it wasn't a dream. He kissed back and a full blown make-out session ensued. That was until the door sprang open and Sam walked inside.

"What. The. Hell." Sam muttered

Dean threw a pillow at Sam and went back to kissing his angel. So Sam decided to get his own room that night.

The next morning Castiel woke up to see green eyes staring at him. He was in a bed. Next to Dean. Then he remembered the previous night and smiled.

"So, you love me Dean?" He whispered out

"To Hell and back Cas. To Hell and back." Dean smirked.

"You're not going to to get all awkward and leave me as soon as we see Sam again right?" Castiel asked concerned.

"No Cas, I love you," he whispered and kissed Cas's nose, "forever and always."

"I love you too Dean, and I won't leave you either." He promised.

"You better not because I just got what I've been wanting for years, and if you leave me I will find you, and put you on a leash so you're with me forever, okay?" Dean said jokingly.

"Okay."

* * *

Hey! :3 I really hoped you liked the story! Sorry if it was cheesy or if it was boring or just plain sucked! Please leave me comments! I would love suggestions on how to get better, your opinion etc. Thanks! :3


End file.
